List of programs broadcast by BEAM TV
This is a list of programs broadcast on BEAM TV. It was previously known as CTV-31 (Cinema Television) in late 1993, and E! Philippines in 2000. However, it was defunct in 2003 due to low ratings and high cost programming difficulties. It returned last July 3, 2011 carrying 2008 Beijing Olympics Men's Division, and 1 episode English dub of Hamtaro. Its initial broadcast was The Game Channel, which started on August 15, 2011. Then it was acquired by CHASE on February 15, 2012 to improve its programs from limited (on Christmas Eve 2011) to 24/7 broadcast (on that date). But lately, it was replaced as Jack City (Jack TV's secondary network) which it was launched on October 20, 2012, but then it lessened its air limits from 24/7 broadcasting to 18 hours broadcasting due to NTC regulations on affiliated free TV network. Recently, last September 1, 2014, Jack City is no longer affiliated and aired on the channel as BEAM prepares its DTV transition, and continues to broadcast on cable networks until March 21, 2015, when the channel was rebranded as CT. Current broadcast by BEAM TV 'Newscast' * BEAM News Break (2014) * News 31 (2014) ** News 31 Weekend (2014) * Latetime News (2014) 'DZXL 558 simulcast' * RMN News Nationwide (7am, 12nn and 4pm editions) (2016-present) * Naglalagablab Na Mga Balita (7:15am, 12:15nn and 4:15pm editions) (2016-present) Public Affairs * Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (2014) Public Service * Gabay at Aksyon (2014) * Emergency Response Team (2014) Entertainment 'Drama anthology' * Kwentong Pangarap (2014) Comedy * Kamote Club (2014) * Gag U (2014) 'Showbiz talk show' * Intriga Shalala (2014) 'Game shows' * Spin-A-Win (2014) * Million Peso Game (2014) 'Variety show' * DJ Dance Time (2016) * Wonderful Evening (2014) Japanese anime * Doraemon (2014) * Crayon Shin-chan (2014) * Hamtaro (BEAM 31 test broadcast aired Episode 1 only of this anime before The Game Channel starts at 6pm of August 15, 2011, 2014) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2016) * Voltes V (2016) 'Mexicanovelas' Note: All Telenovela programs are dubbed in Tagalog language. * Muchacha Italiana (November 23, 2015) * The Two Sides of Ana (February 15, 2016) Movie blocks * Cine Pinoy (2014) * Comedy Theater (2016) * Action Packed Sunday (2014) 'Infomercials' * Shop TV (2016) 'Religious' * Great Day To Live with Bro. Greg Durante (2014) Previous programs 'CTV-31/E! Philippines Channel 31 era' * Academy Awards Attractions * Adventure Cinema Theater * Airwolf * Bad Movies We Love * Baywatch * Behind the Scenes * CBS Evening News * Celebrity Homes * Coming Attractions * CTV Goes to Oscars * Cowboys and Indians * Drive-In Theater * E! Features * E! News Daily * E! News Week in Review * E! True Hollywood Story * Eto Rangers * Fashion Emergency * FYE! * Hilarious Attractions * Hope Hollywood Original Treasures * Ibang Klasik Ito (1993-2000, as BEAM from 2014-2015) * Iskul Bukol * Larry King Live (CNN) * Late Show with David Letterman (CBS) * Matinee Classics * Mission: Impossible * MVP on CTV * Mysteries and Scandals * Nestle Hollywood Romances * On Broadway * Once Upon a Movie Time * Our Favorite Movies * Pictures Of War * PLDT Family Movie * Premiere Night * Revealed with Jules Asner * Sabado Nights at the Movies * Showcase of Suspense * Spy Network * SRO TV * Starstruck Presents * Studio 101: Freeway to the Stars * Talk Soup * That's All Toons * The Crystal Maze * The Gossip Show * The PLDT Premiere Theater * The Rat Patrol * Tuesday's Hilarious Attractions * Third Rock from the Sun * Tom & Jerry * Twilight Zone * Wild On! * Wild On! Philippines * Wild Wild Westerns * World News Tonight with Peter Jennings (ABC) 'As BEAM TV' 'BEAM Channel 31 on Test Broadcast' *''2008 Beijing Olympics: Volleyball Men's Edition'' 'The Game Channel on BEAM Channel 31' *''America's Got Talent'' (now on 2nd Avenue airing soon) *''Minute to Win It'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''The Price Is Right'' *''The Biggest Loser: Season 7'' *''Dance Your A** Off'' *''Survivor: Redemption Island'' *''Survivor: South Pacific'' *''Pictureka!'' *''Family Game Night'' *''NewsWatch'' *''RPN NewsCap'' ¹RPN Programs, both were continued to air on the said original channel after the channel (BEAM TV) axed simulcasting both producing newscasts from original channel on October 2011 until October 29, 2012. 'CHASE/Jack City' 'Blocktimers' *''TBN Asia on BEAM TV'' (2014-2015, continuously aired on cable) *''Telenovela Channel on BEAM TV'' (March 1-2, 2015) *''TBN Philippines on BEAM TV'' (2015-2016) 'Telenovelas' * A Woman's Word (May 4-November 22, 2015) * Big Love (May 4, 2015-February 13, 2016) * La Madrastra (May 4-October 18, 2015) * Love Spell (October 19, 2015-February 21, 2016) 'Election coverages' *''Botohan 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016) 'Specials' *''Mga Bagong SONA'' (2015–present) 'Infomercials' * EZ Shop (March 2, 2015-February 26, 2016) * O Shopping (September 1, 2014-February 28, 2016, continuously aired via BEAM's digital subchannel) * ShopJapan (March 9-April 11, 2015; May 9, 2015-February 28, 2016, continuously aired via BEAM's digital subchannel) * Vision TV Shopping (formerly TVShoppe and Vision TV Shopping; March 2, 2015-February 28, 2016, continuously aired via BEAM's digital subchannel) See also *Tagalog-dubbed Mexican soaps air over BEAM Channel 31 *Tagalog-dubbed Classic Spanish Telenovela “Two Sides of Ana” to air on BEAM Channel 31 *Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media *Radio Mindanao Network References BEAM TV